How Did We Become Friends
by FoxfaceAnimeLover
Summary: Cake has forced Fionna to go to the school that was just built in Aaa. Marshall Lee is in most of her classes and causing her problems. She hates him for scaring the pants off her friends, but Marshall Lee liked the Adventuress the first time she insulted him. Can he get her to be with him? We'll see. Rated M for language, future lemon, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first Adventure Time story :D I saw the parody version of Adventure Time and thought that Marshall Lee and Fionna would make such an awesome couple that the world would explode from the perfectness! Just like Fin and Marceline would ;) Anyway, hope you like it. Please review, but don't be too harsh. Constructive critism is good, not hate. Thank you!

"Cake! Help!" Fionna cried as the Ice Queen's penguins crowded around her, ready to attack.

Several of the penguins were already lunging for Fionna when Cake grabbed her. The Ice Queen became even more furious, which Fionna didn't think was possible. She sent ice shards toward Cake and Fionna. Cake, luckily, saw them too and dodged them. The penguins were still chasing them around the ice castle. Cake was headed towards the window and Fionna managed to climb onto her back. Once they jumped out the window, Ice Queen shrieked loudly.

"I'll get rid of you sooner or later, Fionna! You won't keep me from the princes of Aaa forever!"

"She's getting even crasier than she usually is..." Cake frowned.

"Must be the menopause finally getting to her..."

Cake and Fionna laughed loudly. That was until they heard a loud hiss from the forest beneath them. Fionna remembered the rumour going around that the vampire king, Marshall Lee, had escaped from the Night O'sphere. Cake shuddered, but Fionna kept thinking about the vampire king. Everyone that saw him had been scared senseless. None of them were harmed, luckily, but he still went around scaring the pants off of everyone. Fionna didn't like that he was freaking all her friends out. She wished she could stop him, but no one who saw him remembered what he looked like. They were too scared to remember anything except that Marshall Lee was the one who scared them.

"When we get home, you need to go to bed... Remember the new school finally opened and Prince Gumball told me to make sure you went," Cake reminded Fionna.

"Uggggh! Do I really need to go to school? I mean, all I'm going to do my whole life is defend Aaa and it's princes. I don't really need to learn anything for that!" Fionna complained.

"You have to go because an adventuress shouldn't be all muscle. She needs some brain too, honey. So _you're going one way or another tomorrow. Do you fucking understand me?_" Cake's voice managed to scared Fionna.

"Alright, I'll go. But if I don't like it, I won't go anymore!"

"Fionna you're my little sister and I love you, BUT YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Fionna let it go. Cake wasn't going to change her mind about it. Honestly, Fionna would rather deal with a hundred Ice Queens than deal with an angry Cake. They finally reached their tree house and Cake ushered Fionna to bed. Fionna got into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Strangely, the only thing that went through Fionna's head was Marshall Lee. She really wanted to meet him somehow just to see if he was as scary as everyone said.

Fionna was awoken by Cake shaking her almost violently. She shouted at Fionna to wake the fuck up and pretty much pushed her out of bed. When Fionna looked at the clock, she realized it was only seven in the morning. She had never been awake this early in her life. Slugishly, she got dressed in her usual outfit. A light blue shirt and a dark blue skirt. She didn't bother brushing her tangled mess of hair. She just tucked it into her white bunny hat, except for her bangs which covered most of her forehead. Then she grabbed her backpack, which Cake had emptied and filled with school things for her. Even her sword was gone.

"Cake, I need my sword."

"No, you don't need it for school. Ice Queen won't be there and neither will anything be there that you'll need you sword for. You have everything you need in your bag. Now get going!" Cake pushed her out the door. "I'll be there once school's over to bring you home. Bye!"

The door to their treehouse slammed shut and Fionna sighed. She then started walking to the school. It wasn't very far from her house. Fionna saw it a lot when it was still being built. Now that it was open, Fionna wish it was never built. She saw others walking to the school. They were from almost every kingdom. Even children from the fire kingdom had shown up. _Maybe they'll burn down the school and I won't have to go anymore_, Fionna hoped.

Once she got to the school, she saw some of the candy children. Some of them said hi to her, the others were running around and being cute. The bell rang way too soon and Fionna looked at her schedual.

**1 Aaa History Rm. 32**

**2 Sword Fighting Gym**

**3 Litterature Rm. 69**

**4 Lunch**

**5 Mathmatics Rm. 16**

**6 Chemistry Rm. 53**

**7 Kingdom Legends Rm. 70**

Fionna was happy that she had sword fighting as a class. At least she'd have some fun here. Also Kingdom Legends sounded pretty interesting. Mathmatics, litterature, and chemistry... Not so much... Well she couldn't do much about it. She walked around the school looking for room 32. When she finally found it, most of the desks were taken. Sadly, the flame people didn't catch anything on fire unless they wanted to. Fionna remembered her interaction with the Fire Prince. She shuddered at the thought as she sat in the back where there were two empty seats right next to each other. Sure there were other empty seats, but Fionna didn't want the teacher to see her fall asleep.

The bell finally rang and the teacher (who looked like Peppermint Maid's brother) stood up from her desk in the front of the room. "Good morning everyone. I'm glad to see you all are here. Now let's take roll. Raise your hand when I call your name, please."

Just then, a student came into the class room. He was greenish and had black hair. His black eyes had a bored look in them as the teacher grimanced at him. He had on a red and black checkered button up shirt and blue jeans. Fionna noticed how every one of the students grew very quiet. She wondered why...

"Now, young man, why are you late for my class?"

"I wanted something to eat before I got here," even his voice showed how bored he was.

Fionna was hoping to see the teacher blow up at this, but he only continued his questions.

"Next time you're late, I'll give you lunch detention. What is your name?"

"I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King," a smile appeared on his face.

The teacher stuttered something and back up a few steps. "Oh, Mr. Lee... Hello, I saw your name on my list, but I didn't believe you'd actually show up."

"Niether did I, but my mother said I had to go or she'd have me dragged back to the Night O'sphere. Once you get out, you don't want to go back."

Fionna was shocked. She hadn't expected Marshall Lee to go to school. She stared at him, trying to figure out what was so scary about him. He looked pretty unscary to her. The teacher told him to sit wherever he wanted and picked up the roll sheet. Marshall Lee looked around until he fixed his eyes on Fionna and then the seat next to her. Fionna begged in her head that he wouldn't sit next to her. Of course, he did. Very uncaringly too. When Fionna grimanced at him, he only smiled showing off his fangs. Fionna's breathing quickened and she looked back at the teacher.

"Fionna the Adventuress."

Fionna raised her hand quickly.

"Oh, Fionna it's nice to finally meet you. My wife, Peppermint Maid, has told me a lot about you."

"I didn't know she was married..." Fionna raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh yes, for seven years too. We can speak more later, though," he then moved onto the other students.

"So you're Fionna the brave Aaa Adventuress," Marshall Lee smirked at her. "I thought you'd be unattractive when I heard about you. Guess kings can be wrong too."

Fionna felt her cheeks get hot as she blushed. He thought she was attractive? She looked up at him, though.

"And you're Marshall Lee, the scary vampire king. I thought you'd be scary looking. I guess adventuresses can be wrong," she smiled wickedly at Marshall Lee.

He narrowed his eyes at her and Fionna turned away from him. She heard him mutter out a fuck you, though. It was only the first day and she was already making enemies...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I got bored and decided to write another chapter of my Fiolee story. Well, seems like Marshall and Fionna have some issues going on. Let's see what happens. Anyway, please review, but no hate please. Constructive critism is appreciated, but not hate. Anyway, I hope you all like it :) One last thing, yes I made one of the rooms 69 on purpose XD Anyway, read!**

* * *

Fionna was happy that Marshall Lee wasn't in her sword fighting class. She thought about how weird it would be if he was. What would a vampire need to know swordsmanship for? She couldn't think of anything and continued walking to Lit. All she thought about was how hard it would be to pay any attention in that class. Fionna already knew how to read. Well only a bit, but still! She was an **Adventuress**! Reading wasn't in the job description.

She sighed and walked into Rm. 69. The teacher, a weird skeleton like creature, stopped her at the door.

"Name?" Its voice was creeperious.

"Fionna."

"Ah! The adventuress. Your seat is third row, last seat. Now, go!"

Fionna walked to the third row and saw who was in the second row right next to her seat. Marshall Lee again... He smirked at her as she sat down next to him.

"So we meet again," his voice had gone deep all of a sudden.

"Trust me, I hoped we never would again," Fionna hissed.

"Stop being such a bitch! I'm trying to be nice to you. What's your fucking problem?" His voice went from deep to enraged in only a second.

"What's my problem? You've been fucking scaring the pants off all my friends! Some of them are too afraid to go outside in broad daylight alone now! That's my problem with you alright? Happy now?"

They were both shouting and whispering at the same time, but it still attracted the attention of a few students around them. Marshall Lee had a dangerous look in his eyes, which Fionna gave right back to him. They were both glaring at each other so fiercely, some of the students stiffened and looks of fear covered their usually happy faces. Fionna huffed and looked up as the bell rang. Maybe now Marshall Lee would leave her alone. She doubted it, but it was a nice thought.

During Mr. Bones, the creepiest teacher in the school, gave the class a long lecture about grammar, Fionna got caught up in her own thoughts. She was glad that lunch was next. She needed a break from this. Sadly, she was going to have to come here for another 179 days... The whole class so far, she felt Marshall Lee's gaze on her. She refused to look up at him, even though she was dying to.

Eventually, her desire won out and she looked up to see Marshall Lee staring at her. His eyes showed no emotion, so she had no idea what he was thinking. They stared at each other for almost two minutes before Fionna blushed and looked down to keep Marshall Lee from seeing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him grinning like an idiot. What was UP with him? She became angry that just looking at him had made Fionna become lost. She couldn't think. Those black eyes fixed on hers with such intensity that it caught her up in them.

"We need to talk sometime," Marshall Lee whispered to her.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Well, it's not happening. I don't want to talk to you."

"You don't even know me, Fionna. Just the things you've heard. How do you know I was the one scaring everyone? Maybe I was framed," He winked at her and focused on Mr. Bones again.

Fionna ignored him for the rest of class. Once the bell rang, she planned on running for the door to get away from _him_. Instead, she felt a hand grab her arm and yank her the other direction. She didn't realize what was happening until she was pulled into a janitors closet. Marshall Lee looked at her with fustration clear in his eyes. Fionna wished Cake had let her bring her sword to school now...

"I said we needed to talk and I fucking meant it, Fionna! Stop being such a prick and actually try to listen. I'm NOT the one scaring everybody. No matter what everyone is saying. The victims said it was me, but they never remembered seeing me! I came here to try to figure out what was going on. But all that's fucking happened is you being a bitch to me. Trust me, we have more classes then these two. We have the last three together too and if you don't listen here, you'll listen there!" he balled his fists, showing how angry he was.

Fionna was surprised that he knew what classes she had... Wait, they had all but one class together? How did **that **happen. She was also frightened by Marshall Lee's suddenly throwing his anger at him.

"Okay, fine. I'll listen, but if I don't believe you, then you better let it go! Trust me, I doubt that it wasn't you. You're capable of it. You're the vampire king."

"It's a deal," his usual smug smile crept onto his lips. "The first victim was scared almost two months ago. I escaped the Night O'sphere only a month and a half ago. That shows you something right there. I came here, because I heard rumours that someone was framing me for multiple crimes. Also, they don't remember what the person looks like. They just immediately say it was me. Now it's just believed to be me because of the first several victims. I promise you, I didn't do this. I need your help, but all I've been able to get from you is misdirected hate!"

Fionna thought about what he said. He was right. The first victim was two months ago. She didn't know exactly when he had escaped the Night O'sphere, though. If Marshall Lee came to figure out what the lump was going on, then it made sense for him to attend school. He needed more information about Aaa. This was the only way to keep whoever was framing him from knowing what he was doing.

Even with those points put out into the open, she didn't believe him. He could be lying to her. Marshall Lee could have attended school to get her trust so he could point her attention somewhere else.

"I'm sorry, Marshall Lee. I don't believe you."

"Fionna... Please, I'm telling you the truth!" he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her desperately. "I can't stop this alone."

"If you are telling the truth, you don't care about my friends. You just want the rumours to end. Why should I help you? All your reasons must be selfish," Fionna narrowed her eyes at him.

Marshall Lee's anger flared and he landed a fist into the wall. It hit so hard that his hand and wrist went into the wall. "Fuck!"

When he pulled his hand out, it was obviously hurt. Marshall stuck his hand into his pant pocket before Fionna got a better look at it. "Fionna, I understand you have a problem with me and that you don't trust me, but I do need your help. Yes, I'm doing this for selfish reasons, but if we find out who it really is... Well, all your friends will be safe then. Also, it's an adventure. I thought you liked adventures, Fionna."

Fionna sighed, fustrated with all this. Marshall Lee wasn't to be trusted. She wasn't going to let him fool her into believing he didn't commit those crimes against the people of Aaa. Also, she didn't want to hear anymore. He was too good at pretending. His act was almost believable. If only she didn't know better.

She turned and opened the door. Before she left, she heard Marshall Lee punch the wall again.

* * *

**Oooh. That must have hurt poor Marshall Lee's pride... Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon and remember to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great reviews :) Also vampialuva, he punched the wall twice because he was very angry with Fionna for reasons partically unknown. Anyway, let's see how the (future) love birds are doing ;) PS! I'm sorry about any grammar/spelling errors. I use wordpad instead of microsoft word because the second one isn't on my new laptop yet. Anyway review please :3 No hate only constructive critism, please**

* * *

Fionna spent her lunch period thinking about Marshall Lee. She didn't believe a word that had come out of his mouth, but she was still effected by what he said. If it wasn't him, then who (or what) was scarring her friends? Another thing that bothered her was that she wanted to believe him! It was true that Marshall Lee wasn't scary looking at all, but Fionna knew nothing about vampires. Or what they were capable of.

Either way, she was upset that being in the closet with him had effected her a lot. She wouldn't tell a soul, but she wanted to more than talk in there. Of course, Fionna felt ashamed for thinking like that. She was in love with Prince Gumball for crying out loud! Not the vampire king! Even though Gumball never showed that he even liked her... It was probably a lost cause to continue trying to get PG to love her back. But Fionna was too in love to not try.

Something was up with Marshall Lee too. He looked at her strangely back in the janitors closet. It wasn't that he was just begging her to believe him... It was something else entirely. Fionna couldn't think of what it was, but it made her moooore than just nervous. She sighed, realizing that she needed to get to her fifth period... Math. She surpressed a groan as she walked to room 16.

Of course, sitting in the back of the room was Marshall Lee smiling like a stalker as always it seemed.

* * *

Marshall Lee sat in the back of the room. He always sat in the back. All the teachers, except the undead teacher, pretty much let out a sigh of relief at that. He wasn't serious about school. Marshall only came to figure out where the rumours started from. He had an idea, though. During lunch, Marshall Lee had snuck around listening in on conversations. The penguin children kept talking about it. Like they knew something everyone else didn't.

Honestly, it wouldn't surprise him if Ice Queen was responsible. Since he was sixteen, she'd gone after him just like the other princes of Aaa. Now that he was king, she left him alone. Still, she caused problems for the vampires in the Night O'sphere. There were other princes in the Night O'sphere and she went after them just as bad. The stuff she did, didn't just annoy everyone, it caused them a shitload of problems. No one there was good with cold weather. Everytime Ice Queen was there, she brought a month or two of cold with her.

He waited, a little too eagerly, for Fionna to come into the room. Marshall Lee had already freaked the teachers to have her sit next to him in every class. He needed to get on her good side, badly. She was the only one who could help him now. If only she'd believe him...

The moment he met her, something about her grabbed her attention. During their Lit class, he managed to make eye contact with her for more than five seconds. Actually it was pretty much two minutes actually. The whole time, he couldn't look away. When she did, he felt amused with her embarrassment. It was amazing how much he liked her after only knowing her for a short time. He became attracted to her once she insulted him during first period. No one else darred to even look him in the face, yet she was brave enough to fucking tell him off. Even though he complimented her.

Marshall Lee smiled as Fionna walked into the room and grimanced when the teacher told her where her seat was. Her hair was hidden by her silly looking bunny hat. Well except for her bangs. Her beautiful face was full of annoyance as Marshall Lee smiled kindly at her. Back in the janitors closet, he had to hold himself back from kissing her. Oh boy did he want her. She obviously thought of him as nothing, but a jerk who scarred all her friends.

If only she knew...

* * *

Fionna knew that it wasn't coincidence that in every class so far she sat next to Marshall Lee. She didn't want to see him at the moment, but she had no choice now...

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have bothered you with my personal problems," Marshall Lee partically hissed.

_Oh fuck!_ Fionna thought. She didn't want to have to deal with this right now. He was obviously being sarcastic, which meant he wasn't in the best mood... Fionna actually felt bad about how she treated him earlier.

"I'm sorry, alright. I should have let you speak... Listen, I'll help you alright? But if I decide that it really is you... You're going to have a hard time trying to prove me wrong."

Marshall Lee's face lit up. "Are you really going to help?"

"Yes. But like I said, you better be telling me the truth. If you're lying, you're going to wish you stayed in the Night O'sphere!"

He laughed. "After this class is over, we're leaving for the rest of the day."

"What? I can't do that! Cake will murder the shit out of me!"

"It's fine, I'll have the teachers mark you present. She'll never know. We've have work to do is all and staying the rest of the day will just be a fucking waste of time. Trust me, Fionna. We have things that need to be done as soon as possible."

Fionna let it go. She didn't want to stay the rest of the day, so she didn't mind leaving as long as Cake never found out... Wait! Cake was going to pick her up after school!

"I can't. My sister, Cake, is picking me up..."

"Tell her you went to hang out with some friends. I doubt the cat will mind that much."

"How do you know about Cake?"

Marshall Lee chuckled. "Oh Fi. There's a **lot** I know about you," he winked at her.

* * *

**So Fionna managed to give a little trust to our vampire friend. Will he manage to prove to Fionna he isn't scarring anyone and make her fall in love with him at the same time? Or will she continue to not trust him? You'll have to wait for my next update to find out :) I don't know for sure if I'll put the lemon in. If I do, it'll be at the end of the story. Also it will be a lot better than my first lemon The Black Side. Well, anyway review and make me feel like I should continue to update ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. There was a big power outage in my area. I got electricity back two days ago, but the internet just came on today. So I felt like writing another chapter before it went out again (hopefully it won't). Either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review anything you think I should know. I'll try my best to work on my spelling/grammar issues. :D Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Marshall Lee was surprised that Fionna agreed to help him. Even though he was afraid she might change her mind, he was excited. It was obvious that Fionna didn't like him very much, but Marshall Lee planned on changing that.

Fionna had given him a weird look when he said he knew a lot about her. Hopefully, she wasn't freaked out or thought he was a stalker. Then again, if she did, she wouldn't have left school with him...

"So where are we going?" Fionna asked.

"Well, I think it'd be best if we started in the most obvious place. Any ideas?" He already knew what her answer would be.

"Ice Queen. She'd most likely have something to do with this. If it's not her, then we'll really have to think."

"Well then, let's go... Where does she live?"

Marshall Lee hadn't been in Aaa for very long. Like a few other kingdoms, he had no clue where the Ice kingdom was. It was embarrassing for him to ask her, though. First, she raised a brow at him and then fell out laughing. He felt his cheeks flush and turned so she wouldn't see it. If Fionna had, she'd be laughing even harder.

"You've been here for awhile and you haven't explored at all?" Fionna was still laughing.

"SHUDDUP ALREADY!" He hissed at her.

Slowly, she calmed down. "Fuck dude, calm down already. I'm sorry, it was funny is all. I've been exploring since before I can remember. Just thought you would have also. Have you even done anything to find the person who is framing you since you've been here?"

"Not really. I liked the fame at first, but then it got too crazy. You saw the looks everyone was giving me back at school. Everybody is afraid to even look at me. They don't want to end up passing out from fear like their friends or family did! It's getting on my nerves. How am I supposed to like it here in Aaa if no one wants anything to do with me. I have no friends here!"

Marshall Lee looked at Fionna. Her face went from amused to regret pretty quickly. He hadn't meant to say all that. Fionna kept doing that to him. Instead of saying only certain things, he ended up blurting out everything on his mind when she was near him. Like in the closet earlier. Half of what he said, wasn't meant to be said. Marshall Lee stared at her for a few seconds before Fionna broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Marshall. I didn't think you really cared for everyone. Because of what I heard, I wanted you to go back to the Night O'sphere. You've probably heard about how protective I am over my friends. If it had happened to Cake, you'd be dead right now. The second I heard your name, I would have attacked. I know a bit about how you feel... Back at the Night O'sphere, you were accepted by your kind. At least you have a kind. As far as anyone knows, I'm the only human left. We both have issues. Best we can do right now is suck it up. Once you're in the clear, more people will be okay with you. Does anyone else know you're innocent?"

"Yeah. Prince Gumball does. I ran into him the second week I was here. I didn't even tell him I was innocent, he just knew. I don't like him, though... Seems to be a complete goody goody type..."

"He's my friend..."

"I still don't like him."

Fionna sighed, but ended up laughing once. "We should go. The Ice kingdom is this way... I wish we had Cake right now. It'd better than walking."

"Who said anything about walking?" Marshall Lee's voice sounded mischievous.

Before she could ask, Marshall Lee picked Fionna up and started flying like he was rumored to do. She pointed the way to the Ice kingdom and they went flying in that direction.

* * *

They were very quiet during the flight. It wasn't until they were near Ice Queen's ice castle that they started talking again.

"Fly up by the window. In case Ice Queen is still inside..." Fionna said.

Fionna didn't care that Marshall Lee was holding her bridal style. Well, she did at first, but she got over it. At the same time she got over being high enough in the air that if he dropped her, she would die. Fionna didn't know if she could trust him yet, but if he killed her... It wouldn't take much time for everyone to realize who did it. So she let it go. Once they were at the window, they looked inside. Ice Queen wasn't there, which meant she probably wasn't in the castle at all... She had a habit of leaving all day and watching the princes of Aaa; trying to find a way to steal them.

"Seems like the coast is clear. Let's go in."

"You sure?"

Fionna nodded and pushed open the window. Marshall Lee grew a huge smile and before Fionna realized, she was being tossed through the window. Her anger flared for a second, but she calmed down quickly. Best not to fight right now. They were busy.

"Check for anything suspicious in here. I'll look in some of the other rooms."

Marshall Lee nodded and Fionna walked into another room. Without realizing, she had walked into Ice Queen's bedroom. Next to the bed was a strange looking book. Picking it up, Fionna saw on it '_Ice Queen's__ Diary_'

She knew it was wrong to look through someones diary, but Fionna knew if Ice Queen was framing Marshall Lee, then she'd write about it in her diary. Looking inside, she realized how gross Ice Queen was. Most of her entries either talked about marrying hot princes or killing Fionna. Nothing about Marshall Lee except about him leaving the Night O'sphere. Apparently she thought he left to be with her, which was nasty. Ice Queen was practically ancient.

Nothing about the incidents, though. Nothing at all which made Fionna believe Ice Queen had nothing to do with it. When she walked back out to Marshall Lee, she realized he hadn't really looked much...

"Why aren't you looking?"

"I can't touch anything. It's too cold. I'm used to the extreme fiery heat of the Night O'sphere. This is almost unbearable for me..."

"Well don't worry. We're leaving. It's not Ice Queen."

"Fuck! How do you know?"

Fionna frowned. "Read her diary. Besides scarring me for life, it had nothing about the attacks. If it was her, Ice Queen would have bragged about it in her diary. We should go before she gets back. If she sees us, it'll become another shit storm. Especially with you here. In her diary, you were one of many royals she wanted to get her perverted hands on."

Marshall Lee's face changed to a mix of disgusted and afraid. He picked her up and flew out the window and back away from the Ice kingdom. They weren't going back to school. They just needed to talk more... Fionna noticed how calm Marshall Lee was now. He had been very... tense, during school. Now he seemed more relaxed.

Fionna didn't mean to notice, but Marshall Lee was very hot. He wasn't Prince Gumball, though. They may both be hot, but PG was a hell of a lot more nicer than Marshall.

But even knowing that, why was she attracted to him?

* * *

**Well, I don't know how often I'm going to update. I'll try to never make it longer than two weeks, though. Try being the key word. Sometimes I just can't. Even computer I get my hands on, seems to kill itself the next couple of days. Like my laptop -_- It won't charge anymore. But either way, I have my dads computer if it comes to that.**

**See ya :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I've been gone for soooooo long. This is the first time I've been able to get on a computer that didn't have crazy parent spyware on it. There's no way I can write this story with my dad being able to read it afterwards. So anyway... On to the story! WAIT forgot to say. Two hours after posting the last chapter, the power went out again...**

Fionna didn't feel right. She'd heard how horrible Marshall Lee was, but he was being so nice to her. Of course, he might just be acting nice to gain her trust. Fionna was just humoring him. At least that's what she told herself. She refused to think about when they were in the closet together. All it did was make her feel even more uncomfortable around the vampire king.

They hadn't found anything that could point them towards who really scared everyone. The only person that would have done it was Ice Queen, but after their trip to her castle, there was no way she could have done it. Fionna sighed. Who could it be, then?

"We're getting nowhere Marshall," Fionna muttered.

"You think I haven't already figured that out? Ugh!" He threw his arms up," Who the fuck is framing me?!"

"Shouting at nothing isn't going to do a god damn thing. We have to think. Who else could have done it?"

"I know someone, but you wouldn't listen."

Fionna rolled her eyes. "Who?"

"Prince Gumball. Oof!" Fionna's fist connected with Marshall Lee's cheek. "What's your problem?!"

"PG wouldn't do something like that. He's one of the nicest people I've ever met! Why the hell would you even think it was him?"

"Well, it was sort of suspicious how he knew _for sure_ that I was framed before I even tried to say I was! How did he know, huh? Seems like too big of a coincidence."

Fionna only rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that Marshall Lee was trying to blame Gumball. It didn't make any sense. PG probably knew that the vampire king wasn't around when the scarings started.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. You're too in love to even see how much it makes sense."

"Shut up! How do you know I'm in love with Prince Gumball?!"

Marshall smiled. "I didn't."

"UGH!" Fionna tried to punch him again, but he moved just in time.

Because she threw her fist full force, Fionna ended up falling down. Marshall Lee caught her before she hit the ground. He held her bridal style, floating a few feet above the ground. Fionna glared at him, until she realized where exactly she was. Marshall Lee tried not to laugh at Fionna when her cheeks became tomato red. He thought it was hilarious. And kind of cute.

"Well someone looks uncomfortable," Marshall Lee started laughing.

"Let me go!"

"Why? This is funny," he winked at her.

Fionna growled at him, but that only made him laugh harder. Her mind was split. Part of her wanted to stuggle away from him, while the other side wanted to stay. No one had held her like that before and she wasn't exactly hating it. Even though it was the vampire king. Marshall Lee had to put her down eventually... Right?

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the evil smile on Marshall Lee's face. It wasn't until his lips were on hers that she even noticed she was still in his arms. Fionna, for the first time in her life, didn't know how to react. She didn't push him away, but she also didn't kiss him back. She was sure that he was messing with her, but at the same time, she didn't know why he was kissing her. He didn't like her, right? Marshall Lee called her attractive, in a sense, but not that he liked her. They had just met earlier today!

Marshall Lee didn't have as much fun in kissing her as he thought he would. Fionna became a statue. He was hoping she'd either kiss him back (that would have been great for him) or push him away (which would have been even more hilarious than when he picked her up). Sadly, she did neither. There was no fun in kissing a statue, so he stopped and put back on the ground.

"That was a lot less fun than it should have been," he crossed his arms and half smiled at her.

"F-f-FUN?! You kissed me to have FUN?!"

"Thought it'd either be fun or funny, but you had to turn into a freaking statue. Next time, be a bit more lively."

Fionna almost responded, but instead turned and started to walk back to the school. There was only a half hour left, so she could still make it there before Cake showed up.

"Where are you going?" Marshall Lee floated up next to her.

"Back to the school. Have fun figuring out who's framing you yourself."

He grabbed her arm. "Come on, Fionna. It was just a joke. Lighten up. I need your help."

"Fine. Then don't make anymore _jokes_ and I'll keep helping you. You ruined my first kiss over a fucking joke, you asshole!"

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes. "Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm NOT dead! Sorry, but I do have school and it'smy Junior year and everything is a bit hectic. Anyway, sorry for making you all wait so long. It wont happen again because I got a computer (sort of) and now I can post with it. So let's get on with this fic. Mid romance in this chapter!**

**"Fionna..." Marshall Lee bit the inside of his cheek.**

**"Yes?" Fionna looked at him.**

**She saw the regret in his eyes. For a moment, she felt bad for yelling at him. But only for a moment. She was royally pissed over the kiss.**

**"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just kissed you for a joke..."**

**"No. You shouldn't have..."**

**"I wanted to make it up to you."**

**"How?" Fionna raised an eyebrow.**

**Marshall smiled and leaned toward her. "By giving you a real kiss."**

**Before she could answer, Marshall Lee pulled her toward him and pressed his mouth roughly against hers. For a second, Fionna was frozen. Then she began to kiss Marshall back. He backed her up against a tree and began kissing her neck.**

**"Fuck,Marshall! What are you doing?"**

**"Just shut up for a bit, alright Fionna?"**

**She nodded slightly. Marshall went back to kissing her neck and ran his tongue from her collarbone to the edge of her lips. He loved how heavy her breathing had gotten.**

**Without thinking Marshall Lee gently carrassed her right breast. Fionna gasped and pushed him away. She felt her cheeks grow bright red.**

**"Too much..." Fionna stared at Marshall Lee with wide eyes.**

**"Uh... Sorry." Marshall felt extremely awkward.**

**They both looked around. School would be over in ten minutes and they had more than a mile to go.**

**"Cake is going to kill me," Fionna mumbled.**

**"Hey Fi,"**

**"Yes?"**

**"You need to get back right now right? Listen I can get you back in less than three minutes but you have to trust me okay?"**

**"Oh... okay..."**

**Marshall grabbed her around her waist and started flying so fast Fionna had a hard time breathing. He laughed as she shut her eyes tight and her face paled.**

**This is a lot more interesting than I originally believed it would be, Marshall Lee thought with a smile.**

**I know the entire chapter is in bold. I am doing the entire chapter on my netbook and I just realized I forgot to turn off sorry for the short chapter. I have to get back to reading AN ENTIRE BOOK BY THE END OF WINTER BREAK. and do a project on top of that. Junior year is fucking busy... Anyway,thanks for reading. Please review! Anyway bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! Sorry I left you guys with a short chapter. Good news! I'll be able to update a LOT faster now! Also, I've been having trouble deciding what to do next with this story, but I'm good now. There's going to be a lot less cursing now. I think I used enough to make this story stay M rated until I get to the juicy lemony chapter (which will probably be the last chapter of this story or close to the last). I am going to make this a shortish story. Only about ten - fifteen chapters. Not going all out like some people and going into the twenties 0.0 I don't think I or you all have the patience to wait for me to finish this up lolz. Well let's get onto the story!**

* * *

Fionna didn't know what was worse. The insanely fast flying or Marshall Lee teasing her about her reaction. The former hurt her heart from her almost heart attack and the latter hurt her pride. She couldn't stand him laughing at her the way he was; though she didn't know why she even cared.

He had stuck to his word, though. They were back at school with seven minutes until the final bell rang. They both ran into the school and hid in the janitor's closet. The same one Marshall Lee had pulled her into earlier. Fionna smirked at how much they had gotten to know each other in one day. She wouldn't say they were friends, but they definitely were on the same side.

Marshall Lee, on the other hand, felt a bit awkward now. He remembered earlier just as well as Fionna did. The only thing was, he was fighting himself then. Being that close to her before made him want to smash her against a wall and bite and lick those pale pink lips of hers.

Now, he had a bit more control. He didn't want her to be upset with him, so his instinct to grab her wasn't as much of a problem as before. But there was one problem...

She wasn't trying to keep a safe distance from him anymore.

Because of today, she was a lot more comfortable with him. Being around him didn't make her feel weird. Like she wanted to keep an eye on him at all times and keep as far from him as possible. Now she easily forgot he was even right next to her, which really hurt poor Marshall's ego.

Seven minutes, he thought. I'm stuck in here with her for seven minutes. More like six now, but still. Wonder what we'll do tomorrow. We have no leads at all about the person who is framing me. We're at a goddamn dead end.

"Hey Fi," he stretched while talking.

"Yeah?" Fionna raised her eyebrow at him.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow? I mean, what _can _we do. Now that Ice Queen is off the suspect list, we don't _have_ a list anymore."

Fionna grunted in agreement. The sound made Marshall Lee think about if that's the sound she'd make if... Woah! That's not cool. Damn his mind for giving him dirty thoughts about a girl he _barely even knew._ Well... She was pretty hot. But that didn't justify it!

"We're screwed if we can't find anything soon. Also, I can't just keep skipping school. Cake will find out eventually and... Well it wont be pretty," Fionna bit her lip.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Marshall nodded and glanced at a clock on the wall. They had three more minutes until the bell. "We'll have to meet up on the weekends or something. Plus most of our classes are the same so we can always talk there," he shrugged.

"Yeah right!"

He looked at her, confused. "I can't let anyone see me hanging out with you, Marshall. Word will spread and then whoever is framing you will cease all the crap because he'll know I know you aren't scaring the pants off of my friends. It'd be counterproductive."

He sighed, but nodded. She was right. Plus they didn't need crazy rumors spreading about them. Last thing they needed was everyone thinking they were a couple. Marshall glanced at the clock again. One minute.

"The bell is about to ring, but anyway. We might not be about to hang out at school, but we can still see each other on the weekends. I need this whole mess straightened out, okay? I'm tired of the looks people keep giving me!"

"Okay, we'll hang out on Saturday, alright?"

Marshall Lee smiled and nodded. Just then the bell rang and Fionna quickly left the closet. Luckily, no one had seen her leaving. She rushed out of the school and looked around for Cake.

"Fionna! Over here, baby!" Cake was to Fionna's left, smiling happily.

Fi rushed over to her. Cake brought her into a bone crushing hug. "How was school?"

Without thinking, Fionna smiled and said "It was interesting."

"That's great! I was afraid you would be mad at me for making you go."

"No it was fine. I have some classes that aren't that boooring so it's cool. Let's go home," Fionna smiled and climbed onto Cake's back.

Right before they left, she saw Marshall Lee staring at her. Once he had her attention, he smiled and waved goodbye inconspicuously. Again without thinking, Fionna waved back. Then she looked away from him as Cake started the walk home.

What have I gotten myself into? Fionna thought.

* * *

**A budding romance, that's what. Hey y'all! Hope you liked it. Please review! Nothing too harsh, though. If I'm being a bit OOC, I'm sorry but there's only so much personality I can get from the ONE episode she's in. Yeah, there's Fin, but think. You've got a girl here. She's going to be slightly different from her boy version. Also I keep giving Cake Bubby's (Misadventures of Flapjack) personality. But I think that's the kind of personality she'd have, though. But if you disagree, sorry. I'm doing the best I can with Marshall Lee. I love Marceline so he's a bit easier to right about. Also he really didn't do... anything... at all... So yeah... He's a bit of a mystery. Anyway please review! Hope you all liked it! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back bitches! Well, I'm sick at home and extremely bored so I jumped onto my mom's laptop and started writing. I've been spending a lot of time on fictions of the FF and KH games (especially VII, VIII, X, XIII, BBS, and DDD) and I am thinking about making a fic about my favorite ships (ex. Clack, Venra, Terqua, Soriku, AkuRoku, Vinffie (Yufcent?), Rikkuna, LightningXHope, etc.) so watch out for those :P Yes I am aware that a majority of them are yaoi... And one yuri... ANYWAY, enjoy :D**

**PS! Fiolee action finally ;P**

* * *

Fionna wasn't looking forward to seeing Marshall Lee. All that was in her mind since Monday was that joke kiss. She hated having to sit next to him everyday because she couldn't focus very well on the lesson. More than twice she had caught herself thinking about what it would feel like to actually kiss him. It made her feel incredibly awkward towards him. He loved to tease her, though.

At random times, he'd smile and/or wink at her. Not only that, but Fionna knew he was staring at her for most of the class period. He stuck by her when changing classes, except for the one class they didn't have together. He tried to talk to her, but it was rare she actually responded. By Thursday, he stopped trying to converse with her.

Now it was Saturday morning and Marshall Lee and she were supposed to find more clues. Hopefully, they would figure this out soon before her teenage hormones got the better of her.

Cake seemed to notice Fionna's behavior. "What's wrong, Fifi?"

"Caaake, you know I hate being called Fifi and it's nothing. Just bored, I guess."

"Then you should go out and do something, baby. I've got a date with Lord, so I'll be gone until almost midnight tonight."

_That's a pretty long time... Wonder what they've got planned._

"Okay, I'll do that," Fionna was amazed she hadn't even had to lie about what she was going to do today.

She quickly got ready. She combed her hair and tucked it into her hat, stuffed her backpack with adventuress stuff, and put on clean clothes. Then she was out the door, not before grabbing her sword that Prince Gumball had given her.

Marshall Lee was waiting for her behind her treehouse. He was wearing his usual plaid and jeans, but he looked a lot more causual. His hair wasn't as brushed as it had been at school. It was wind blown and a bit wild. He looked at her and Fionna's heart skipped a beat.

_Stop that! Why are you acting that way towards him?!_

"Hey Fionna," he pushed himself away from the base of the tree and started toward her.

Fionna waved, not trusting her own voice.

Marshall Lee definitely noticed her reaction toward him. She bit her lip the second he looked at her. It inflatted his ego and made him want to tease her. But today, she had her sword so he didn't think it was a good idea. But he then remembered what he had been wanting to tell her.

"Gumball."

Fionna looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"Gumball. It's him. He's the one framing me."

Fionna's face flushed red and her eyes filled with anger. "STOP LYING! HE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Marshall had been expecting her reaction so he didn't even flinch. "Just hear me out, Fionna."

"Why should I?!"

"Man, you get real fucking touchy when it comes to Prince Gumball," Marshall smirked.

He knew he was messing with the bull, but he didn't know if it'd really give him the horns.

"Shut up! I'll hear you out alright? You just better give me a good reason to believe you."

"Fine. Think of it like this. He wasn't even a bit suspicious of me. Not only that, but we have never gotten along. I mean, at all. Also, Gumball told me to forget about it and just accept it. If he's such a good guy, why wouldn't he try to help me? It all seems like too much of a coincidence, if you ask me."

Fionna looked away. Marshall Lee was happy that she was at least seeming to be connecting the dots. He was 98% sure that it was Gumball scarring everyone. He just wanted to know how he was doing it.

Fionna grew way too quiet. He felt a bit bad for making her feel this way. Her eyes were looking down and a deep frown had glued itself to her face. He couldn't help, but have the unbearable disire to cheer her up.

Without thinking, he leaned in towards her. Fionna looked up at him, but didn't stop him. His lips covered hers gently. Fionna hesitated, but started to respond. She kissed him back nervously. Smiling, Marshall licked the line of her lips, asking permission. For a second, Fi stiffened, but parted her lips. Marshall Lee's tongue found its way into her mouth. It explored her mouth and Marshall almost choked when her tongue slid across his.

Fionna couldn't believe what she was doing. And **who** she was doing it to. Her mouth and tongue had minds of their own. They knew what to do without her even having to think about it. Her mind was going blank. The only thing she could think of was Marshall Lee. His tongue and lips tasted like black licorice. She couldn't get enough of it.

Her tongue ventured inside of his mouth and she gasped when he lightly sucked on it. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his were wrapped tight around her waist. He turned with her and backed Fionna into the base of the tree. His lips moved to her neck and she gasped loudly when she felt his teeth lightly graze her skin. He licked the pulse point on her throat which caused her to shiver.

"Fionna," Marshall Lee sighed and let her go.

Unintentionally, Fionna let out a whine of disappointment. Embarrassingly, Marshall chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'd love to keep going, but I'll lose my control. I wont be able to stop..."

They were both trying to control their breathing.

"I... I should go back home. We can talk about this some other time alright?" Fionna asked.

"Sure, but one thing though," he pecked her lips. "You cannot avoid me anymore. I'll come over tomorrow."

With that, Marshall Lee flew off. Fionna blinked, confused, and started back inside. She didn't plan on avoiding him now. She couldn't. Even though she knew better.

* * *

He stood there watching those two make out. His anger flared and he had to control himself to keep from running over there. Fionna belonged to him, not some low life vampire king who would just ruin her image. Not to mention her heart.

He thought that the scaring would keep her from teaming up with Marshall, but it didn't work. He just wanted to make the vamp's life hell. Especially now that Marshall Lee had taken his adventuress from him.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

**Who could it be? Hehehe. Are you guys glad I've finally put in some real action between those two. Now here comes the real drama. Marshall Lee has a serious enemy now. A jealous guy pinning for Fionna. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! All the cliff hangers! Sorry, hyped up on pain meds XP Anyway, review and tell me what you guys think. Also PM if you have anything you'd like to say directly to me :) I love hearing you guys suggestions. They give me ideas and get my mind moving when I'm having a bad writing block. See ya next time ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hurray, new chapter! So I keep thinking about how I am going to have this story go. It's like every minute I'm changing my mind. Though, I think, I've finally reached a decision. Of course, I am not telling any of you guys ;P You'll have to read. I will tell you all one thing though. The lemon in this story will be the last chapter... But you never know. I might decide to do it sooner. Lol sorry guys, I know I'm teasing you all.**

**Well on with the fic :)**

* * *

Marshall Lee was laying in his bed. All he could think about was what had happened with Fionna. He hadn't been thinking when it all happened. It wasn't like he regretted any of it, but he still was confused. She seemed to always do that to him. No wonder he ended up making out with her right behind her house.

A smirk appeared on Marshall's face. He wondered what PG would be thinking if he knew about all this. For someone as smart as Gumball was, he was pretty stupid. He had never noticed Fionna's crush on him. It was more than obvious. PG would probably be jealous and not even realize.

That smirk faded when he thought about the confrontation he would be having with Gumball soon. Because he was so certain of Gumball's guilt, Marshall had to talk to him. But the thing was, even if they weren't really friendly, what would PG's motive behind the scarings be? It wasn't like he had really done anything that would warrant something like this. But there really wasn't much Marshall could do at the moment. He just had to wait until he could corner Gumball into telling him everything.

His mind quickly went back to Fionna, though. He couldn't help, but think about how soft her lips had been and how amazing of a kisser she was. He'd kissed a few vamps back in the Night O'Sphere, but none of them were as good as her.

Sighing, Marshall rolled on his side and tried to relax.

* * *

Fionna woke up around noon. She could barely get any sleep at all. Her mind wouldn't let her. Her imagination had kept recreating her kiss with Marshall. All she could think of was how good looking he was, how he made her react, and how good a kisser he was.

Of course he _was_ her first kiss, but she could still tell he was really good.

When she finally woke up, she found a note in the kitchen.

_Dear Fionna,_

_You were still sleeping when I left so I decided to let you rest. I went out with Lord for lunch and some fun._

_See you later tonight, sugar._

_Love Cake_

Cake's letter made Fionna smile. She was happy that Cake was so happy. Her and her boyfriend were a prefect couple. They connected so well despite the war between their species.

Fionna knew that Marshall was planning to come over sometime today, but she wasn't prepared to be home alone with him. Well, how much trouble could they get into? It's not like Cake couldn't come home at anytime.

That was enough to make Fionna feel a bit better about the whole thing.

There was a loud knock on her door. She rushed over, forgetting that she was still in her pjs, and opened the door.

"Hey, Mar-" Fionna stopped as she saw who was at the door. "What are you doing here-"

They grabbed her and rushed out. Leaving a note on the door for Marshall Lee.

* * *

Marshall was beyond confused. He hadn't been able to get any rest at all last night and now he was going over to Fi's house. He hoped that she hadn't used all this time thinking and ended up changing her mind about him. He was mostly confused by the strange feeling that was washing over him.

When he finally made it to her treehouse, he noticed a note on the door.

_Dear Fang Face,_

_Fionna belongs to **me**! I've brought her to my castle where she will be staying with me._

_Forever._

_Give her up. She never loved you. Who **could** honestly? You're just a night dwelling monster who tricked her into thinking you had a soul. I know better though. For her safety, and your own, I'm suggesting you don't come trying to save her. She loves me. I know, she knows, everybody with eyes could see that._

_So keep away. Or do I have to scare more of her friends to get her to realize you're a monster?_

_The worst part is that you thought Prince Gumball was the cause of all this. You never noticed that maybe, just maybe it could have been **me**._

_From The Flame_ _Prince_

Marshall Lee couldn't believe it. He had been wrong? And now Flame Prince had Fionna? Had he gone insane?! If Fionna really loved him, then he wouldn't have had to kidnap her! She wouldn't have kissed Marshall Lee either.

"Marshall Lee," a familiar voice came from behind him.

He turned to see PG running up to him. "I saw Flame Prince running off with an unconscious Fionna. What's going on?"

"He kidnapped Fionna because he's jealous that she likes me or something. Read this note. It explains everything."

Gumball took a minute to read it before looking up at Marshall surprised. "Seems like Flame Prince has gone unstable again. These type of things happen at times. Usually if he falls in love, becomes jealous or angry. Things like that."

"What are we supposed to do then?!"

"Save Fionna. What else **can** we do?"

They both nodded and went off towards the Flame kingdom.

* * *

**Don't kill me! I'm sorry I took so long with this. But you have to understand. I had a job... Then quit. So I took a week to relax and then remembered I had you all waiting when I saw all the emails from this site. Sorry guys. I'm real sowwie! But at least I finally let you guys know who the real culprit is! Now what will PG and ML do to stop FP? You must wait for the next chapter. Which I PROMISE will be out no later than next Sunday! If it is later than that and I don't have a good reason, I will give you all my address so you can come murder me to your heart's desire. So... Yeah. Love you all my faithful readers who, thankfully, put up with me!**


End file.
